


Kings & Queens

by gansey_is_our_king



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bluesey - Freeform, F/M, Gansey and Blue miss Noah, Pre-Epilogue, So obviously Noah is mentioned, Spoiler alert: there is kissing, TRK spoilers, They also want to know if they can kiss yet, post trk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gansey_is_our_king/pseuds/gansey_is_our_king
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gansey swallowed but there was a lump stuck in his throat.  </p>
<p>He let out his breath.  “Jesus.  I wish that I could kiss you.”  His voice came out hushed and raw in the velvet dark that had wrapped around them.  He leaned over to rest his forehead on her shoulder.  </p>
<p>Blue placed one hand on his neck.  It trembled. </p>
<p>“I want to kiss you too.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kings & Queens

**Author's Note:**

> This scene has actually been sitting on my computer for longer than any of the other Raven Cycle stuff I've written and posted. I wanted to make sure I was happy with it before sharing it. Hope you all enjoy the Bluesey feels!

Gansey leaned his back to the rough cold stone that had once been a wall that had once been a church. Now the arched ceiling had caved in and the stained glass windows had crumbled to dust with time. The wood floor was rotted away in most places—exposing weeds and wild flowers and tangled yellowed grass that poked through the remaining weather stained planks.

  
It all smelled like wet dirt.

  
The crisp night air snuck past his sweater and trousers and underneath his skin.

  
Gansey tipped his head back—his skull pressed to the lichen that sprouted in patches across the ruined stone. The sun had disappeared behind the mountains that surrounded Henrietta on all sides—the absence leaving the distant horizon stained with pink and blue.  Not far from where Gansey sat with his hands fisted in overgrown grass blades a shallow dirt mound indicated where Noah had been buried that spring.

  
It was odd to be so close to his bones.

  
It made his stomach pitch.

  
Gansey threaded the wet grass between his fingers and let out his breath.

  
_He is gone. He is dead. He will never come back._

  
Guilt chewed at his insides.

  
He is gone and you will never get the chance to say goodbye to him.

  
Last week Gansey had been so sure that Glendower held the answers—to his own impossible death and rebirth when he was just ten years old and alone in a forest with bees crawling across his skin, to the unchained power that coursed inside the ley line here in Henrietta and the other lines that stretched out across the world. He had been sure that Glendower would tell him how to bring Noah back.

  
But it had all been a lie.

  
His entire life had been a lie until he reached the underground tomb and removed the helmet to see that bare white skull underneath.

  
Gansey closed his eyes with a sigh.

  
Black and red shades exploded behind his hot lids.

  
He startled when a sudden growling rumbling rattling noise cut through the thick darkness. In another moment he realized that it was an engine. Someone was driving past the church. No. Someone was driving toward the church. Gansey raised one hand to shield his face as hot yellow light hit the stone around him—slithering across the grass and trees that stood behind the ruin like gold water. The engine shuddered and then died not far from where he sat. The light went out at the same time—but Gansey was still blinking bright spots from eyes for a minute or so after. He heard rusted hinges squeal in protest as a door was pushed open and a bang when it shut.

  
He did not move. He did not speak.

  
The grass rustled as someone stomped closer.

  
Gansey pressed his back to the cool stone and breathed and waited.

  
The next minute Blue Sargent appeared in the crumbled arch that had once been the entrance to the church. She was wearing an odd green dress that must have been made from spare fabric she found around the house with scuffed combat boots and thick crocheted stockings. The grass was so tall that it came to her thighs. She stepped inside the ruin and looked around—her gaze falling on Gansey at once.

  
He pulled his knees to his chest.

  
“Jane.”

  
Her mouth curved a little at that.

  
She came over and sat beside him on the rotted floor—the boards groaning.

  
“I thought you might be here.”

  
Her nose was pink in the cold. Gansey allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder and her hand on his knee. He could feel her warmth bleeding underneath his damp trousers. Her nails were painted with chipped green polish to match the dress and her hair stuck out all over.

  
He touched one glittering pin that held a dark chunk back from her face.

  
“Sometimes I think I can feel him.”

  
His voice was raw and low and that was fine.

  
He did not need to pretend when he was with her. He did not need to explain.

  
Blue sighed. It was a small noise in her throat.

  
“Me too.”

  
“Jesus Christ. I miss him.”

  
“Yeah. I know.”

  
Her hand slipped a little higher—fingers skating across his thigh.

  
Gansey shivered and tipped his head back.  The lichen pulled at his mussed hair.

  
This far out from Henrietta the stars were small white pink pricks in the blackness that stretched on and on and on above him like a silk ocean.

  
“I wish I could bring him back. I mean… it worked for me. Cabeswater died so that I could live. Maybe if there was another place like it on the ley line…” He stopped then and turned his head to look at Blue. It was so dark now that she was not much more than a blurred silhouette next to him. She was close. Her breath was warm on his face.

  
Gansey reached out and touched her cheek.

  
“Jane.”

  
“Dick.”

  
He heard the smile in her voice but his mouth still twisted.

  
“Please. Never call me that.”

  
Blue took her hand from his thigh. The absence was a cold breeze that slipped across his skin and Gansey opened his mouth to utter a polite complaint about it—but before he spoke Blue touched the hand to his mouth. His face was warm at once. He sucked in a breath and held it as she pressed her index finger to his chin.

  
His heart slammed in his chest.

  
“Blue.”

  
She paused then and her face was an inch or so away from his face.

  
She closed her eyes.

  
Gansey swallowed but there was a lump stuck in his throat.

  
He let out his breath. “Jesus. I wish that I could kiss you.” His voice came out hushed and raw in the velvet dark that had wrapped around them. He leaned over to rest his forehead on her shoulder.

 

  
Blue placed one hand on his neck.  It trembled.

  
“I want to kiss you too.”

  
Gansey closed his eyes. “Well do you think… I mean… it might be safe for you to kiss me now. This time was different. It was Cabeswater that was sacrificed for me. Not the ley line or Glendower or Noah. It was… something else.”

  
_It was a dream. It was love that saved me._

  
He pressed his face to her neck.

  
Blue sighed. Her breath tickled his ear.

  
Gansey turned his face so that he could feel her pulse under his mouth.

  
“I guess… the only way to know for sure is to try it.”

  
He whispered the words but at once Blue shook her head.

  
“Stop.”

  
“I mean it. I want to at least know if I can.”

  
He let her curl her cold fingers in the hair behind his neck. Her nails scraped across his scalp. “No way.” Her voice was low and fierce in his ear. “No way. Because if it does kill you… if something happens then Cabeswater is gone. That would be it.”

  
“Jane.”

  
“Stop it.”

  
“Blue.” He pulled back to looked at her. “I have to know. Please.”

  
He swallowed and the liquid desire screamed in him like it had screamed as he had searched in the tunnel beneath the Green House for Glendower. Like it had screamed each time he located a new clue or stumbled across a crumbling artefact.

  
_I need this._

  
Gansey let her see the truth in his face.

  
He was sure that she could see it even in the shadowed darkness.

  
Blue let out a slow breath.

  
“Okay.”

  
She shook her small hands out and then leaned over.

  
Gansey heard her breath catch.

  
She was so close.

  
He did not move.

  
She kissed him.

  
Gansey closed his eyes and breathed in her warm smell and let her peel back all his layers with that kiss—skin after skin after skin removed until there was nothing that remained but sensation. His mind screamed with it. His nerves sparked with it. Gansey realized that his hands were gripping her waist and that she had pressed one hand back to his cheek—the other arm hooked around his neck so that her sleeve tickled his ear.

  
Her mouth was hot.

  
So this is what it feels like to fall. This is what a real kiss should be.

  
Gansey trembled. His hands shook where he gripped her waist.

  
Then her mouth was gone.

  
Gansey still clutched at her. He gasped in and out. Her wild dark hair was in his mouth but he did not care. He did not want her to leave. He did not want her to move away from him even a little bit—because that might break the moment apart and that in turn might break him apart.

  
Blue pressed her face to his neck.

  
“That was…”

  
She hesitated and then laughed—but it sounded odd.

  
She pulled back a fraction to touch his mouth. Her hand shook.

  
Gansey held her wrist.

  
“I feel fine.”

  
“But. Well. Good.”

  
He smiled at her. His heart sang in his chest.

  
“It looks like you can kiss me anytime you want.”

  
Blue smiled a little bit too and leaned over to rest her head on his chest.

  
Her breath crawled underneath his sweater.

  
“Is it… why is your heart is beating so fast?” she whispered after a moment.

  
Gansey sighed. “Jane. Nothing is wrong with me. I promise.”

  
“But then…”

  
“Sometimes you make me nervous. But also the kiss… it was good.”

  
“Oh.” Blue moved her hand back to his knee. “Huh.”

  
Gansey closed his eyes and wound his arm around her waist and held her there.

  
He loved that he could be this close to her.

  
He loved her.

  
He was _in love_ with Blue Sargent.

  
He was a king. 


End file.
